Two Sisters
by Queen-of-Damned
Summary: Two Sisters have to go and find this one man but do they end up find a hell of a lot more? well read and find out!he he he he
1. Chapter One

As a child I was always asking father to tell my older sister and me a story, I was always listening to them with complete concentration and awe no matter how many times I had heard them before. All of his stories ended well, of men being brave and rescuing those that needed help that couldn't help them selves. Of them falling in love and doing everything possible to keep their loved ones safe if it even meant taking the arrow instead of their loves taking it. Father taught us that those who couldn't help them selves were not always weak.. He taught us morels that the other children of our generation were not educated in. He believed all people were equals, men and women which meant that because as children we wanted to learn the fighting skills of our father he taught us everything he knew because he thought we were equal to the men and we could fight along side them if we wished to do so. My older sister never was really into father's stories as much as I was but always sat there with me and listened to them none the less.

We were born and raised in Rome The Heart of the Empire. My mother died of an illness not long after giving birth to me. I do not remember what she looked like or how her voice sounded I was to young, my sister can remember a little about her because she was two when she died. Father said we both looked a lot like our mother and he would sometimes see her in us so well.

Both my sister and me have very similar personalities making us inseparable most of the time. When she began to learn fighting skills off of father I would beg to be allowed to do the same. Father gave in, trying to say no, and taught both of us at the same time, I started learning at the age of five while my sister was at the age of seven. Father was one of the best Generals in Rome and one of the best fighters of his time, most of Rome held him in high respect. He fought for Rome many times winning her battles and extending her boundaries. After mother died he stopped fighting to look after us many thought him strange for doing so yet said nothing in case to upset him further. We would always be in trouble but rarely got told off, we would usually get our own way because father rarely could stand saying no to the two girls in his life.

One year our lives seemed to turn upside down. Rome was Begging father to come and fight for them but he was getting too old. After a month of being asked he became deathly ill. Through out a fortnight my sister and me stayed with him never leaving his side for more than a minute each. He continued to tell us that he loved us always and would be there with us even if he were not in body. We would tell him not to worry and that he would pull through, yet he knew himself that he was dieing and that there was nothing anyone could do to help him. One night he told us of other people that he told us were our family he only had one brother but he had gone to fight in Briton and never returned because he found a wife there, we were told that he had a son by the name of Arthur. He said we had no home left in Rome and that it would soon be turned into chaos and to leave as soon as he died if not now. We were to leave our home and travel to Briton in search of this man. Who was in need of help soon. Not long after he told us this he passed away in his sleep.

We packed our things needed for the journey, we put on our travelling wear and packed the armour on the horses also making them wear their armour it was light so they wouldn't be hindered by it. We gathered our weapons and we went in search of this man.


	2. Chapter Two

I love REVIEWS!

Thanks very much to Camreyn!

And of course to the other person who I think is called hello

I got to stop smiling cause its to painful I been smiling like an idiot ! lol me cheeks are so sore! Rite to the story find out wat happens next.........

AND DO NOT UNDER ANY SURCUMSTANCES (if that's how u spell it, crap wit spellin u see. O and if u see any mistakes please do tell) FORGET TO REVIEW I LOVE EM! And need them of course in case u have any ideas and tell me how to improve cause I would welcome the advice...... Rite now u can carry on reading the story lol! This part of the story starts of at the edge of the forest facing towards the great wall thought I would add this bit so u know were u are lol read ahead go on!

"Please remind me WHY THE HELL WE CAME HERE!" I glared at my sister.

All she did was burst out laughing. "You know" She took a breath so she wouldn't choke. "Exactly why we came here." She took another deep breath to fully recover from her out burst.

Glaring further at my little sister I reply "All we know is a name, and everyone in this bloody place knows him. It sounds like he will be a pompous moron who leads a bunch of cocky knights."

"And what the hell do you want me to do about it!" She looked at me and smirked.

"The only thing you can do to cure such a thing, Cut off his head." We both laughed knowing all to well that I would do it if he got on my nerves too much. It had already happened once before, why not do it again and rid the world of morons. We both carried on laughing for a while until my sister broke through her hysterical laughter.

"But then we shall be with out family won't we? And I don't think that's what father meant by helping him." She laughed again.

I smiled at her and replied, "You never know he might have wanted us to cure his pompous ass. And it doesn't sound to bad just you and me, for family. We could conquer our own lands and ravish the men." I burst out laughing and my sister just got worse.

"You know too well we aren't going to turn around and leave and do as we wish. We are doing this for father, how ever bad it is here. And don't tempt me. There may be men in that wall that you could amuse yourself with."

"Well its not like we ever listened to father anyway and plus they will all probably look like pigs, nose an all." Once again my sister laughed.

"Just shut it wills you! Its not like I made you come along with me is it? And we did occasionally listen to father"

I chuckled at my sister knowing full well it was on a rare occasion we did as we were told. A different matter of course when father was teaching us the skills of battle. "No you were just about to hold a knife to my neck to make me come here. Its not like I would leave all the fun to you if ever we actually run into any. God this place bores me."

"The only time you are not bored dear sister is if you have your enemy in front of you and some kind of weapon in your hand."

"To right who wouldn't love it." I looked around again keeping an eye out for anything. My sister had already done it but it didn't hurt to keep looking around. "Come on lets go I'm bored already. Lets go cure this pompous Arthur" my sister burst out laughing again and at the same time kicked our horses into a gallop heading for the wall.

After about three minutes of riding fast we came to a skidding stop in front of the big gates. "Put your hood up quick" I pulled mine up as quickly as my sister and then there came a call from the top of the wall. I looked up to see a group of solders with arrows directed straight at us. One shouted. "Who are you and what is your business for being here!"

I looked at my sister and she nodded back. "Open your gates! We came in search of a man known as Arthur, if he is here send him to us now!"

The solder that had asked the question turned slightly, I think towards another man that I couldn't see, to fetch the man or at least to do something.

"When you enter through the gates wait in the courtyard. My lord will decide whether he wishes to see you ." The solder called back down to us.

This is becoming rather irritating "Open your gates! Let us in. And tell your Lord we will not wait long!" The man disappeared behind the wall and shortly after the gates groaned open.

My horse sent a shiver from his shoulders across his whole body. I held on. He reared up slashing out his front hooves demonstrating how powerful he was to the solders that still stood watching us with there bows at there sides. He landed with a loud thud and gave a snort. The air was cold making the air he breathed out look like smoke, adding to the effect of his display. I laughed knowing full well he was showing off to the solders on top of the wall. I looked up to see them take a step back as did my sister. I looked at her to see her smile. Both horses moved in unison as they went under the gate and in to the courtyard. As soon as we passed the gate we both looked around. The sun was beginning to set so everywhere was covered in shadows. I could here people celebrating not to far away. The people already in the courtyard began to stare and watch our every move. I halted my horse first then my sister followed suit. We had stopped in the middle of the courtyard this was probably the best place to be if anything should happen this night.

**Arthur's Pov.**

It is good to be free. One man is free from the horrors of this world . Most of my knights came back from the last journey unhurt apart from one.

"Arthur! What will you do now you are free?" Gawain had interrupted nearly every conversation at the table so far, it's only right that he interrupts my thoughts as well.

"I don't know yet."

I heard a loud knock at the door and turned to face it. "Enter!" One of the guards from the gate walked through the doorway while still holding the door.

"My Lord, there are two strangers in the courtyard demanding you meet them at once. He said they would not wait long for you to come." He turned and was about to leave the room.

"Wait! Do you know who they are?"

"No My lord they gave us no names."

"What is there attire?"

"I couldn't see much, they are wearing long cloaks and their hoods cover their faces with shadows. There horses are of none I have seen on these shores before my lord. The horses are also wearing armour."

I looked at my friends and nodded, they all walked around the round table to stand near to me. I smiled at them all.

"Well, it's on the way to the ale." Bors said with humour clear in his voice. Everyone just laughed at his statement most of them saying it was true. I turned and walked out of the room. All of them following close behind me. I heard Galahad ask Lancelot to throw him one of his twin blades if any fighting broke out. I heard Lancelot reply with grab something of the wall when we walk pass the weapons that hung up on all the walls. They were all ready to be used in case one of the knights needed some sort of weapon quickly if they didn't have theirs with them. They also were used as decoration. I carried on walking and came out to the courtyard. Seeing the two strangers in the middle, still mounted. I slowed my pace down so I could look at them in detail. Both I saw had bows strapped to their backs. The long cloaks covered their faces with shadows as the guard had already told me. Their cloaks carried on down the back half of the horses. One horse was of a pitch-black colour as far as I could tell. I can't even see most of the horse. The other is a dark bay and both are big horses, they out stand any of ours yet still look as fast and more powerful. The horses had faceplates on, in the middle of their heads right between the eyes was a large horn with a blade along both edges. The other horse had a different sort of design but still had the blades on the horns. They were both intricately designed to look wonderful yet deadly all the same. The chest plates had the same sort of designs to the horns yet with out the blades. I stopped in front of them both and looked at each in turn were I could only guess were their eyes were. My knights stood behind me waiting.

"You asked for my attention now you have it, what do you want?"

HE HE HE HE well hope that's a good ending to this chapter well GO ON GO ON PRESS THAT BUTTON AND TELL ME WAT U THINK or how I should improve my writing!


	3. Chapter Three

HELOOOOOO!!!!!! How are you all doin !! gd i hope!

Anyway I wanted to say thanx to:

Mondieu666

Le fey

Lindalee4

Yin?Yang Demon

Cheifhow

THANX FOR REVIEWIN GUYS! KISSES ALL ROUND LOL anyway hope you like this chapter!

Chapter Three

"You asked for my attention now you have it, what do you want?"

I looked at my older sister "I will talk this time." She nodded to me and seemed to quieten down. "We have come to speak to you and to you alone."

"I have no secrets from these men."

I took a deep breath, I looked at my sister wondering if I should push the matter: we wanted to speak to him alone. "Just tell him now." Taking another deep breath I continued, "We came from Rome to..."

One of the knights walked forward and stood in front of me quickly. Glaring at me he interrupted "If you came to give us orders to go on one of your bloody errands you can forget it! We are free men and will no longer do as you order!"

Men just cant keep their gobs shut, always wanting to be the one giving orders and hence trying to scare anyone they wish. That's it I lost my patience with them!

"Shut your mouth! You wanted to know why we are here! So give me a chance to finish instead of interrupting me!" I looked at my sister "You were right, they are arrogant!"

"Watch who you insult! Do you even know who we are? You will find that you are incapable wielding a sword next to me, soldier! " He looked at the both of us thinking he could scare us in some way. Both my sister and me just looked at each other, not scared in the slightest.

My older sister was becoming more impatient as time went on. She was the next to speak. "Are you quite finished you arrogant moron! Hold your tongue and let us finish. And you may find that we are a lot better than you could ever wish to be! It has nothing to do with you or the other knights it is Arthur we want to talk to!" She looked straight at Arthur wanting him to order his knights away before she killed them.

"Tell me why you came here from Rome, they will stay quiet till you have finished." It was an order to his knights and they all remained quiet. The one that had his little tantrum stepped back to his side

I carried on with the explanation "We came from Rome on orders of our father. He told us we were to leave our home, to seek out a man called Arthur."

"Why did he tell you to find me?"

"He said you would need our help."

"Why would I need the help of two soldiers? And how did your father know of me and that I would need help?"

My sister jumped in and told him "He was your uncle." His face seemed to change slightly at the mention of his uncle, pain it seemed but then to a questioning look. She then said, much to my relief, what our titles were. "We are not soldiers. We are knights if you wish to keep calling us by our titles."

"Wait a minute! My uncle had two daughters who are you to him?"

"Yes, who are you? You have avoided the question long enough."

Older Sisters Pov

I looked to see a woman in a dress walk up to us. Great an interfering woman is all I need right now. "We are none of your business"

I jumped down off my horse and walked up to Arthur.

"I believe it is my business." The woman said.

I walked up to her. "No I believe you are wrong again. I am none of your business Now leave I have had enough interferences this night, I do not need another; demanding who I am and where I come from!"

I turned my back on her to begin walking towards Arthur again until I felt her hand on my shoulder wanting to pull me round to face her I cut her short grabbing her wrist with my right hand and my other grabbing a dagger at my waist then turning quickly to hold it to her throat. "You had something to say?"

"Don't turn your back on me and answer who you are!"

Still holding on to her with one hand I lifted down my hood. "I am Theo and my younger sister is on the horse her name is Xene. Are you finished and I would advise you to never touch me again." I let go of her placing my dagger back into its sheath at my waist. I again turned and walked to Arthur. "We are his daughters. The three of us are what's left of our family."

My sister had joined me near Arthur.

One of the other knights stepped forward and spoke for the first time. "You disguised your selves as knights?"

"You think these are costumes to keep us safe!" I turned and walked straight up to him. I looked at him, he seemed to back down. "I have already told you our titles do you think I lie" the arrogant one stepped up next to his friend and answered for him.

"Yes, we think that you wear this, _costume_, in order to keep safe. Do you know how to wield a real sword not just some little dagger!"?

"YOU SELF-ABOSORBANT PIG!" That's it! I took a few steps toward him so I was less than a foot away. I was burning in anger I looked at him with complete hate. Next I felt some one lay a hand on my shoulder pulling me back to stand in front of Arthur once again. This walking is doing my head in! Arthur looked to his knights and back to me. "The Arrogant Moron is Lancelot. The others are Galahad, Gawain, Bors and the man at the back is Tristian." I followed them as they all bowed their heads to us when they were introduced.

"Right well, I'm thirsty anyone know were I can get a drink? Care to join me sister?" I looked at her to see her nod, I turned to looked at the knights some smiled broadly while others just looked plainly shocked at what I had just said. Why be shocked now when I have just revealed I am Arthur's cousin? Morons!

Bors walked up to me "One for drinkin are we ladies."

"How observant of you Bors and I am no lady." My sister laughed at this. She looked to Bor's waiting for an answer as to where the drinks were.

"Didn't need to tell us, we already guessed you weren't."

The same arrogant moron AGAIN! "You need to watch yourself, you push to far you may find that your head will no longer be on your shoulders and seeing as though I am no woman, it will be easier for me to do so." I looked back at Bors "Well are you going to lead us to the drinks or shall I find it myself?" He laughed as well as all the others.

"Come follow me."

Galahad's POV

I looked at all the others. They all seemed impressed with the display from both the women one man in particular seemed to look at Theo more than the rest of us.

Thats it press the button TELL me wat u think of it any ideas u have on stories ideas how i can improve anythin ! well go on review ! xxx


	4. an explanation! if you got confussed

Rite ok

Arthur is cousin to both Xene and Theo making there father his uncle

Them being hostile is a part of them I wanted them that way and it will be explained later in the story

I thought Arthur wouldn't exactly want any more explanations seeing as though his friend just died and that a massive invasion of cutthroat Saxons are on their way lol

There were brought up in Rome and they should be more polite but I wanted to make sure I had some things to explain through out the story sorry if this making all even more confused lol but what hasn't been told here will be told later in the story lol

And ye I did use that a word a bit much lol arrogant I mean lol give me more words like that I couldn't think of anything else last nite lol I think that covers it if not send me an email


End file.
